The present invention relates to a current detection apparatus in which at least one of a plurality of bus bars disposed in parallel is set as a subject bus bar, and a current flowing through the subject bus bar is detected on the basis of a magnetic field generated in the vicinity of the subject bus bar.
With regard to a current detection apparatus that sets a plurality of bus bars disposed in parallel as subject bus bars and detects a current flowing through the subject bus bars on the basis of a magnetic field generated in the vicinity of the subject bus bars, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-112968, for example, describes a current detection apparatus in the constitution as described below. The current detection apparatus includes three current sensors that set three bus bars disposed in parallel as subject bus bars and detect a current flowing through each bus bar, for example. The current detection apparatus also includes a magnetic shield attached to each bus bar. The three current sensors are disposed on the three bus bars disposed in parallel in mutually deviating positions along the respective bus bars. Likewise, the magnetic shields attached to the respective bus bars are disposed in mutually deviating positions along the respective bus bars. The plurality of magnetic shields and the plurality of current sensors form a so-called hound's tooth check arrangement, and as a result, magnetic interference between the current sensor and the adjacent bus bar can be avoided.